


Wicked

by ko_writes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Child Neglect, Crossover, Disabled Character, Discrimination, F/M, Friendship, Infidelity, M/M, Musical, Romance, That would not be possible, The ending is crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes was born different, so was his brother; Mary's the popular girl; Anderson is a wizard; and Greg Lestrade is the most beautiful man Mycroft's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No one mourns the wicked

   The citizens of Oz were celebrating; men, women, children and others danced in the streets with streamers and confetti.

**_Good news,_ **

**_He's dead!_ **

**_The witch of the west is dead!_ **

**_The wickedest witch there ever was,_ **

**_The enemy of all of us here in Oz,_ **

**_Is dead!_ **

**_Good news!_ **

**_Good news!_ **

**Ozian:** Look, it's Mary!

Mary's transport bubble floated down to just above the heads of the rejoicing crowd, silenced in their awe of her. Whether it was her title as the Good Witch of the East, her personality, her blonde hair or her, rather expensive, ball gown; Mary couldn't say. "It's good to see me, isn't it?" She smiled, and the Ozians Agreed, "No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians..."

**_Let us be glad,_ **

**_Let us be grateful,_ **

**_Let us rejoice that goodness could subdue_ **

**_The wicked workings of you know who!_ **

**_Isn't it nice to know_ **

**_That good will conquer evil?_ **

**_The truth we all believe'll by and by_ **

**_Outlive a lie for you and -_ **

"Mary! Exactly how dead is he?" An Ozian with short brown hair, Mr Dimmock, asked.

   "Well, there has been much rumour and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight," Mary began, "According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

   Another Ozian, an obnoxious and slimy man by the name of Jim, spoke up, "No one mourns the wicked! No one cries they won't return!"

**_NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!_ **

   "The good man scorns the wicked!" Jim announced.

**_THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!_ **

_**WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!** _

   Mary took a breath, then tried to direct the Ozians away from that thought gently.

**_And goodness knows_ **

**_The wickeds' lives are lonely_ **

**_Goodness knows_ **

**_The wicked die alone_ **

**_It just shows when you're wicked_ **

**_You're left only on your own_ **

** _Yes, goodness knows_ **

** _The wickeds' lives are lonely_ **

** _Goodness knows_ **

** _The wicked cry alone_ **

** _Nothing grows for the wicked_ **

** _They reap only_ **

**_What they've sewn_ **

   "Mary, why does wickedness happen?" A quiet girl, Molly Hooper, inquired politely.

"That's a good question; one that many people find confusing," Mary Answered, "Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a childhood; He had a father, who just happed to be the governor of munchkinland..."

* * *

   Mr Holmes tied his tie as he walked over to the door, his wife bustling him along.

   "I'm off to the assembly, dear," He bid his wife.

* * *

    He had a mother, as so many do...

* * *

   "How I hate to go and leave you lonely..." Mr Holmes sighed, taking his wife's hands.

   "That's alright it's only just one night," Mrs Holmes insisted.

   "But know that you're here, in my heart, while I'm out of your sight!" Mr Holmes smiled as he grabbed his coat and went to work.

* * *

 And like all families, they had their secrets...

* * *

   Mrs Holmes smiled as her lover from out of town waltzed into the room.

_Have another drink,_

_My dark eyed beauty,_

_I've got one more night left here in town,_

_So Have another drink of green elixir_

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer_

_Have another little swallow little lady,_

_And follow me down_

* * *

    And of course, from the moment he was born he was... well... different!

* * *

 "AHHH!! It's coming!" The midwife exclaimed.

"Now?" Mr Holmes worried.

   "The baby's coming!" The midwife confirmed as Mrs Holmes pushed.

   "And how!" Mr Holmes gulped.

   "I see a nose!" The midwife smiled

"I see a curl!" Mr Holmes beamed.

_It's a healthy, perfect, lovely little..._

   The midwife and Mr Holmes broke off in a scream.

   "What is it? What's wrong?" Mrs Holmes panicked.

   "How can it be?" The midwife asked faintly.

   "What does it mean?!" Mr Holmes questioned.

   "It's atrocious!" The midwife yelled.

"It's obscene!" Mr Holmes frowned.

_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally green!!!_

    The midwife tried to pass the baby to Mr Holmes, but he refused. "Take it away..." He ordered, "Take it away!"

* * *

    "So you see, it couldn't have been easy!" Mary exclaimed.

_**No one mourns the wicked!** _

_**Now at last, he's dead and gone!** _

_**Now at last there's joy throughout the land!** _

_**And goodness knows** _

_**We know what goodness is** _

_**Goodness knows,** _

_**The wicked die alone** _

_**Woe to those** _

_**Who spurn what goodness they are shown!** _

_**No one mourns the wicked** _

_**No one mourns the wicked** _

_**No one mourns... the wicked...** _

_**Wicked...** _

_**Wicked!!!!!** _

"Well, this has been fun!" Mary beamed, "But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions..."

   "Mary, is it true you were his friend?" Jim questioned.

   The Ozians Gasped; surely Mary wasn't friends with such a wicked man!

   "Well, I... you see... um..." Mary sighed, she wasn't going to lie, "Yes."

The Ozians gasped louder.

   "Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend"," She amended quickly and motioned her bubble downward, "I did know him. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young..."


	2. The Wizard and I

   New students made their way through the iron gates of Shiz University and Mycroft followed, carefully to avoid attracting attention.

   _Like approaching wild animals_ , thought Mycroft with a sneer.

** _O, hallowed halls and vine drapped walls_ **

** _The proudliest site there is._ **

** _When grey and seer our hair hath turned,_ **

** _We shall still revere the lessons learned_ **

** _In our days at dear old shiz_ **

** _Our days at dear old..._ **

   Mary was wheeled into the school grounds on a big cart filled with luggage. Her golden hair and prim white dress shining in the sun.

_**Old** _

_**Shiz** _

_**Dear Old Shiz** _

   Mr Holmes Wheeled Sherlock onto the campus, the young boy looking around with wide, curious eyes.

   The group of students turned and startled, seeing Mycroft's green complection; the ginger rolled his eyes, "What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick; yes, I've always been green; no, I didn't chew grass as a child -"

   "Mycroft!" Mr Holmes cautioned.

   Mycroft turned to see Sherlock, he pointed to the boy in the wheelchair, "Oh, this is my younger brother, Sherlock. As you can see, he is a perfectly normal color -"

 ****"Mycroft, stop making a spectacle of yourself!" Mr Holmes barked, "I'm only sending you here for one reason..."

   "Yes, I know; to look after Sherlock," Mycroft nodded, shoulders slumping; he really needed to control his frustration about being green...

   Mr Holmes held out a box for Sherlock, "My precious little boy: a parting gift."

   "Now, father..." Sherlock began, before Mr Holmes Pulls Silver Shoes From The Box,"Jeweled shoes!"

   "As befits the future governor of Munchkinland," Mr Holmes smiled, then turned to Mycroft with a stern expression, "Mycroft, take care of your brother. And try not to talk so much!" He Kissed Sherlock and left.

 ****"Mycroft..." Sherlock began, but got interrupted.

 ****"Well, what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!" Mycroft seethed and Sherlock closed his mouth with an audible click.

   A dark skinned woman dressed in purple robes pushed her way into the centre of the crowd, commanding their attention. "Welcome, new students! I am Madame Donovan, headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments..." Mycroft & Mary raised their hands, but she noticed Mary first, "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

   "Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite..." Mary began, then noticed her followers' disappointment, "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!"

   "How good of you!" Dimmock gushed.

   "You are so good!" Jim beamed.

   "No I'm not!" Mary denied with a smile that made Mycroft want to sneer out-loud.

   "Yes you are!" Both boys insisted.

   "Now stop!" Mary chided half-heartedly; scratch the sneer, Mycroft wanted to puke as she swished her hair.

   Madame Donovan sighed, "Do you have a question?"

   "Yes, you see, I am Mary Morstan of the Morstanmoarlands..." Mary informed with a self-satisfied smile, "I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, 'Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point'."

   "Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along," Madame Donovan informed.

   "Well, exactly!" Mary chirped, and Mycroft felt the need to step in.

   "We have not yet received our room assignments," Mycroft interrupted, stepping towards Madame Donovan, wheeling Sherlock with him.

   "Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Master Sherlock, the governor's son. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Donovan gushed, cupping Sherlock's pale cheek. Mycroft snorted. "And you must be...?"

   Mycroft spoke in a dry, sarcastic voice, "I'm the other son. Mycroft. I'm beautifully tragic."

   "Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright," Madame Donovan waved away.

   "Bright? He's phosphorescent!" Mary laughed and Mycroft glared at her, but it didn't seem to have an effect.

 ****"I don't seem to have you on my list..." Donovan pondered, "Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you."

 ****"Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay," Mary whispered to her entourage.

   "That's so unfair!" Dimmock protested.

   "You should say something!" John advised, beating back the lump in his throat and the stars in his eyes for a second.

   "Should I?" Mary asked.

   "Do it!" Jim enthused.

   "Now, which one of you students would like to volunteer to share with Master Mycroft?" Donovan inquired, not hearing Mary's asside.

   "Madame Donovan..." Mary called.

   "Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!" Donovan praised

   "What?" Mary frowned.

   "Master Mycroft, you may share with Miss Mary," Donovan informed.

 ****"Huh?" Mary spluttered. No, no this wasn't happening...

   "The governor made his concern for your brother's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if he share my private compartment where I can assist him as needed..." Donovan reported and Mycroft began to panic.

   "But Madame, I've always looked after my brother..." He apprised

   "Everyone, to your dormitories," Donovan ordered, paying no attention to the concerned boy.

   "But Madame..." Mycroft stuttered, she was still rolling his brother away; as the panic hit critical levels he demanded, "Let him go!"

   Sherlock's wheelchair was torn from Donovan's hands and began to wheel itself back to Mycroft. The eldest brother felt calmer when it was back in his grasp.

   "How did you do that?" Donovan gasped.

   "How did he do that?" Mary gaped, looking like a blonde fish.

 ****"Mycroft!" Sherlock whined, burying his hands in his thick, dark curls.

   "You mean this has happened before?" Donovan asked.

   "Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes..." Mycroft grimaced, "I'm sorry, Madame."

   "What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Donovan questioned.

 ****"Sorcery?" Mycroft echoed.

 ****"I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students," Donovan announced.

   "What?!" Mary demanded.

   All the students but Mary and Mycroft began to make their way to the dormitories; Sherlock wheeling himself because it was a lot easier than putting up with this nonsense.

 ****"Oh, Master Mycroft..." Donovan gushed.

_Many years I have waited_

_For a gift like yours to appear_

_Why I predict the wizard could make you his_

_Magic, grand vizier!_

_My dear, my dear,_

_I'll write at once to the wizard_

_Tell him of you in advance_

_With a talent like yours, dear, there is_

_A defin-ish chance_

_If you work as you should_

_You'll be making good_

****"Madame Donovan..." Mary began, trying to make her appeal.

 ****"No, not now dearest," Donovan brushed off, then went to make good her word as Mycroft stood, almost paralysed, with a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

 ****"This will just make me a better person," Mary smiled, voice strained and lips quaking; she ran off.

   Mycroft couldn't believe it.

**_Did that really just happen?_ **

**_Have I actually understood?_ **

**_This weird quirk I've tried to surpress or hide_ **

**_Is a talent that could help me meet the wizard_ **

**_If I make good_ **

**_So I'll make good._ **

   After a few minutes, he'd finally managed to process that, yes, that truly did happen.

**_When I meet the wizard,_ **

**_Once I prove my worth,_ **

**_And then I meet the wizard,_ **

**_What I've waited for since_ **

**_Since birth!_ **

**_And with all his wizard wisdom_ **

**_By my looks he won't be blinded_ **

**_Do you think the wizard is dumb?_ **

**_Or like munchkins so small-minded? No!_ **

**_He'll say to me "I see who you truly are,_ **

**_A boy on whom I can rely"_ **

**_And that's how we'll begin,_ **

**_The wizard and I_ **

**_Once I'm with the wizard,_ **

**_My whole life will change,_ **

**_'Cause once you're with the wizard_ **

**_No one thinks you're strange_ **

**_No father is not proud of you,_ **

**_No brother acts ashamed,_ **

**_And all of Oz has to love you_ **

**_When by the wizard you're aclaimed_ **

**_And this gift or this curse_ **

**_That I have inside_ **

**_Maybe at last I'll know why_ **

**_When we are hand in hand,_ **

**_The wizard and I_ **

**_And one day he'll say to me, "Mycroft,_ **

**_A boy who is so superior,_ **

**_Shouldn't a boy who's so good inside_ **

**_Have a matching exterior?_ **

**_And since folks here to an obsured degree_ **

**_Seem fixated on your... verdegris_ **

**_Would it be alright by you_ **

**_If I degreenify you?"_ **

**_"And of course that's not important to me_ **

**_Alright! Why not?" I'll reply_ **

**_Oh, what a pair we'll be_ **

**_The wizard and I_ **

**_Yes, what a pair we'll be_ **

**_The wizard and..._ **

**_Unlimited, my future is unlimited_ **

**_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy_ **

**_I know_ **

   "It sounds truly crazy..." He sighed.

**_And true, the vision's hazy_ **

**_But I swear some day there'll be_ **

**_A celebration throughout Oz_ **

**_That's all to do_ **

**_With me!_ **

**_And I'll stand there with the wizard_ **

**_Feeling things I've never felt_ **

**_And though I'd never show it_ **

**_I'd be so happy I could melt!_ **

**_And so it will be for the rest of my life_ **

**_And I'll want nothing else 'til I die_ **

**_Held in such high esteem!_ **

**_When people see me they will scream_ **

**_For half of Oz's favourite team:_ **

**_The wizard..._ **

**_And I!!!!_ **


	3. Something bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between this chapter and the last is 'What is this feeling'. I didn't include it because it's literally just a song and choreography, so you can imagine it for yourself.

   The students were in their desks when Anthea arrived.

   Anthea was an Animal, a goat to be exact, with silky black hair; not tha it mattered, of course, she was such a good teacher! At least in Mycroft's opinion.

   "Settle down, now!" Anthea called, "I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Mari."

 ****"It's Mary," Mary corrected.

 ****"Excuse me... Mary," Anthea noted dully, not

 ****"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name," Mary shrugged with a slight laugh.

 ****"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Anthea's life. Maybe she's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different," Mycroft remarked, a little more hotly than he meant to.

   "Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed." Mary giggled and Mycroft gave her a glare that would have made someone less painfully oblivious whither.

 ****"Class, class! Master Mycroft has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeast waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less..." She looked at Mycroft, "Colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?

   Mycroft raised his hand, "From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought."

   "Exactly," Anthea nodded, "Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became 'Whom can we blame?' Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'Scapegoat'?" Myroft raised his hand again _._ "Someone besides Master Mycroft? Ah yes, Miss Mari..."

   "It's Mary," Mary stated again, "I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

 ****"Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you..." Anthea sniffed as she walked over to the chalk board and turned it over. On it was written: 'ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD'."Who is responsible for this?" Anthea demanded, "I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!"

   All students began to leave, except Mycroft & Sherlock. Anthea had her back turned to the pair _._

   "You go on ahead, Sherlock," Mycroft urged and his brother, not without a questioning look, wheeled away.

   Mycroft read the board aloud in a sarcastic tone _,_ "Animals should be seen and not heard..."

 ****"Oh, Master Mycroft, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends," Anthea waved away, but she was clearly distressed.

   "Oh that's alright, I have no friends," Mycroft laughed, albeit somewhat nervously, "Would you like to share my lunch?"

   "Oh, thank you! How kind," Anthea thanked.

   Mycroft pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it; Anthea took the paper and began to eat it, but the board caught her eye. "I seem to have lost my appetite," She sighed.

   "You shouldn't let statements like that bother you," Mycroft advised matter-of-factly around a mouthful of Cadbury's. He swallowed, "I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't."

   "Oh Master Mycroft, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard," Anthea sighed, "But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Master Mycroft..."

**_I've heard of an ox,_ **

**_A professor from Quox_ **

**_No long permitted to teach,_ **

**_Who has lost all powers of speech._ **

**_And an owl in Munchkin Rock_ **

**_A vicar with a thriving flock_ **

**_Forbidden to preach_ **

**_Now he only can screech!_ **

**_Only rumors, but still, enough to give pause_ **

**_To anyone with paws_ **

**_Something bad is happening in Oz_ **

**_Something bad?_ **

**_Happening in Oz?_ **

**_Under the surface_ **

**_Behind the scenes_ **

**_Something -_ **

   She was cut off as a bleat escaped her throat.

   "Sorry, bad..." Anthea corrected.

   "Dr. Anthea, are you alright?" Mycroft inquired, "Shall I fetch you a glass of water?"

   "No, I don't know what came over me," Anthea dismissed.

   "So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?" Mycroft questioned.

   "Well, with so much pressure not to..." Anthea began, but was interrupted by the enterance of Madame Donovan.

   "I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor?" Donovan asked, "Oh, Master Mycroft, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now."

   "Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but -"

   "But what?" Donovan questioned, "I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Anthea sees my point." She nodded tersely and left.

 ****"I'd better go," Mycroft stated, "Doctor Anthea, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!"

_So nothing bad_

** _Nothing all that bad_ **

_**Nothing truly -** _

   Another bleat. "Sorry... Bad," Anthea apologised.

_It couldn't happen here,_

_In Oz..._

 


	4. Dancing through life

   Greg and Molly stepped onto the campus.

   Greg was dressed in stylishly cut prince's robes of a fine red. Molly wore her basic white blouse with a black skirt and red waistcoat, and was carrying _all_ of Greg's bags.

    "Here we are, sir! Shiz University!" Molly announced.

 ****"What? Already?" Greg questioned.

 ****"Yes, sir," Molly nodded from behind the mound of suitcases.

    "What a shame," Greg commented, smiling wide with clover lips and gleaming white teeth, "Well, we'll see you soon, Molly. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others."

   Molly bowed as well as she could and left to take the luggage to Greg's room, then go back to the palace to await for the enevitable news that she was to come and pick him up again.

   Mary and John were returning from studying, Mary gliding across the gronds and John trailing after her.

   "Uh, miss Mary, I know I'm just a munchkin, but munchkins have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there," John gulped.

   "That's not true, Joan," Mary assured distractedly.

   "It's... It's John," John tried to inform but was shushed, and rather rudely, he might add.

   "John, do you know who that is? That's Gregory Lestrade, that Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!" Mary gushed and John was disgusted. _Him?! Of all people?!_

   Greg turned to the new comers; they looked friendly enough, so he walked towards them.

   Mary swished her hair.

 _What an odd thing to do? Is that how they say hello here?_ Greg thought, then shrugged and did the same.

   "Were you looking for something or someone?" Mary asked the prince.

   "Uh, yeah... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?" Greg stated, hesitating more than he probably should.

   "History building is way over there my friend..." John pointed out with a smug smile, glad to get this guy away from Mary.

   "That class just ended!" Mary chirped and John finally noticed the new swarm of students; damn!

   "Oh! Perfect timing!" Greg grinned, "So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?"

   "Nothing really... until now..." Mary winked suggestively at the prince.

   "We've been studying!" John cut in, _Ok mate, you've had your fun..._

   "Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me," Greg shrugged, "Fortunately, I'm up for the task."

**_The trouble with schools is_ **

**_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_ **

**_Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know!_ **

**_They want you to become less callow,_ **

**_Less shallow,_ **

**_But I say why invite stress in?_ **

**_Stop studying strife_ **

**_And learn to live_ **

**_The unexamined life..._ **

**_Dancing through life_ **

**_Skimming the surface_ **

**_Gliding where turf is smooth_ **

**_Life is painless for the brainless_ **

**_Those who don't try, never look foolish_ **

**_Dancing through life_ **

**_No need to tough it_ **

**_When you can sluff it off as I do_ **

**_Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters_ **

**_It's just life, so keep dancing through_ **

**_Dancing through life_ **

**_Swaying and sweeping_ **

**_And always keeping cool_ **

**_Life is fraughtless_ **

**_When you're thoughtless_ **

**_Those who don't try_ **

**_Never look foolish._ **

**_Dancing through life_ **

**_Mindless and careless_ **

**_Make sure you're where less trouble is rife_ **

**_Whoes are fleeting_ **

**_Blows are glancing_ **

**_When you're dancing_ **

**_Through life!_ **

   "So! What's the most swankified place in town?" Greg inquired.

 ****"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!" Mary chirped.

   "Sounds perfect!" Greg exclaimed.

_**Let's go down to the Ozdust ballroom** _

_**We'll meet there later tonight** _

_**We can dance 'til it's light** _

_**Find the prettiest girl** _

_**Give her a whirl!** _

_**Right on down to the Ozdust ballroom** _

_**Come on follow me!** _

_**You'll be happy to be there** _

_Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust_

_**If only because dust is what we come to!** _

_Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life!!!_

_**So keep dancing through...** _

****"Miss Mary? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, right by your side, waiting, all night," John requested awkwardly.

   "Oh, how very kind, Joan," Mary chuckled, trying not to grimace.

 ****"... John..." John corrected... again.

   "But, do you know what would be even kinder?" Mary smiled.

_See that tragically beautiful boy?_

_The one in the chair?_

_It seems so unfair_

_We should go on a spree_

_And not he, gee_

_I know someone would be my hero_

_If that someone did_

_Go invite him!_

   "Well... I'm not gay, but maybe... Well, maybe I could invite him!" John nodded.

_Oh, Joan, really?_

_You would do that for me?_

   "I would do anything for you, Miss Mary," John sighed, before walking over to Sherlock, "Excuse me, Master Sherlock? There's something I'd like to ask you..."

   "You're good," Greg murmured to Mary.

   "I don't know what you mean," Mary giggled, "But I do happen to be free tonight, so..."

   "So, I'll be picking you up around eight?" Greg inquired.

   "After all..." Mary began.

_Now that we've met one another,_

**_It's clear we deserve each other!_ **

   "You're perfect!" Mary beamed.

   "You're perfect!" Greg returned.

** _So we're perfect together_ **

** _Born to be forever_ **

** _Dancing through life!!!_ **

* * *

 

   Mycroft paced Sherlock's room, venting his frustrations, "It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering -!"

   "Even me!" Sherlock cut in, "I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? John was too shy to ask me at first, but once Mary encouraged him..."

   "Mary?!" Mycroft gaped.

   "Don't you dare say another word against her!" Sherlock defended, "I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Mary!"

**Finally for this one night,**

**I'm about to have a fun night**

**With this Munchkin boy Mary found for me**

**And I only wish there were**

**Something I could do for her**

**To repay her**

**Mycroft see...**

**We deserve each other and Mary helped it come true**

**We deserve each other, me and John**

   "Please, Mycroft, try to understand," Sherlock added.

   Mycroft sighed, _damn you Sherlock_ , "I do..."

* * *

 

   Mary was with Jim and Dimmock, helping them pick out their outfits. She pulled a brown, woollen three piece suit out of a box.

   "Dim, what in Oz's name!?" She questioned.

   "Ugh, just pretend you didn't see that," Dimmock groaned, "My gran is always giving me the most hideodeous suits. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much."

 ****"Yes you do!" Jim grinned wickedly.

   "Let me give it to him! Just do it!" Mary urged and they all stared at Mycroft. Mary walked forward, meeting him half way.

   "Mary, listen, Sherlock and I were talking about you just now..." Mycroft began.

   "And I was just talking about you! We thought you might want to wear this suit to the party tonight!" Mary gave him the suit.

_It's really... Uh... Sharp!_

_Don't you think?_

_Y'know Brown, is this year's black!_

_You deserve each other,_

_This suit and you,_

_You're both so... smart!_

_You deserve each other, so here!_

_Out of the goodness of my heart!_

   "Oh! And you should also have this!" Mary chirped, rumaging behind her before pulling out an umbrella, "The perfect accessory. See you at the party, Mycroft!"

   She and her companions ran off, and Mycroft had to laugh at the sight of the umbrella and suit.

   Maybe Mary _was_ nice after all...

* * *

 

   John and Sherlock arrived at the dance, awkwardly holding hands.

   "What's in the punch?" Sherlock asked.

   "Lemons, and melons, and pears!" John exclaimed excitedly.

   "Oh my!" Sherlock smiled as John passed him a cup.

Listen Sherlock...

****"Yes?" Sherlock prompted.

Uh, Sherlock...

I've got something to confess

The reason why, well, why I asked you here tonight...

Now, I know it isn't fair -

   "Oh, John, I know why," Sherlock interrupted, gazing at the floor.

   "You do?" John stuttered.

**It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me...**

**Well, isn't that right?**

   "No! No..." John assured, "It's because... uh... because..."

Because you are so beautiful!

"Oh, John!" Sherlock beamed.

**I think you're wonderful!**

**And we deserve each other, don't you see this is our chance?**

**We deserve each other, don't we John?**

   "You know what? Let's dance!" John evaded.

   "What?" Sherlock squeeked.

Let's dance!

   John spun Sherlock's chair and the younger boy laughed as the air ruffled his raven curls.

 

   Donovan ran up to Mary, "Oh, Miss Morstan?"

   "Madame Donovan... What are you doing here?" Mary inquired.

   "I have something for you," Donovan stated, handing Mary a small wand.

   Mary Gasped, "Madame... a training wand... How can I ever express my graditution?"

   "Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine," Donovan dismissed.

 ****"What? Mycroft?" Mary questioned.

 ****"Master Mycroft requested that I include you in sorcery class," Donovan explained, "He insisted I tell you this very night or he would quit the seminar."

 ****"But... why?" Mary spluttered.

   "I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will," The professor informed.

   Donovan left, bustling back to her suit, and Mary stared at the wand. Greg came up to Mary, "What is it?"

   "I got what I wanted..." Mary answered

   "Then what's the matter?" Greg queried.

   "Nothing..." Mary dismissed. _By which I mean everything..._

   "Good. Let's dance..." Greg urged.

   They began to dance as Mycroft walked in, but stopped as all the students gasped and made comments about the way he was dressed.

   People started laughing.

   "Who in Oz is this?" Greg laughed.

   "My roommate... please, don't... stare!" Mary grimaced; oh, Oz, she regretted giving him Dimmock's cast offs!

   "How can you help it?" Greg asked incredulously.

   Mycroft shrank back. He should have known not to trust Mary, but she was so nice to Sherlock and... oh, who was he trying to fool; Sherlock was Sherlock and he was himself.

   He was about to take off the jacket and waistcoat, as well as discard the umbrella, but then stopped himself and began to dance. He felt rediculous; he was alone, and there was no music. He wasn't going to let it sink in, no; he was Mycroft Holmes and a fighter by nature.

   "Well I'll say this, he doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks," Greg chuckled.

   "Of course he does, he just pretends not to..." Mary frowned, guilt clawing at her, "I feel awful..."

  "Why? It's not like it's your fault," Greg shrugged.

   "Excuse me..." Mary nodded to Greg, then walked over to Mycroft and cleared her throat, "May I cut in?" Mary began dancing just as terribly.

   The Students looked to each other, a few murmurs shared and a shrug or two, and they accepted it, and began to dance as the music started again.

**_ Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust _ **

**_ If only because dust is what we come to _ **

**_ And the strange thing, your life could end up changing _ **

**_ While you're dancing through _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for Rupert Graves and a newly discovered weakness for Rupert Graves as Fiyero...
> 
> And yes, John is a Munchkin. It seemed to fit.


End file.
